A Creature worth Catching
by Emperor Caesar
Summary: An American student in Hogwarts finds Luna Lovegood to be odd but also know she is her best friend, this story talks about from their friendship to their eventual love for each other. I Own the OC and thats it.


Henry Rockworm ran out into the hallway and into the school courtyard crying, if he heard the terms "Yank" or "Mudblood" one more time he would lose it and let loose his wand, expulsion be damned. It was hard for Henry, he had been born in America to muggle parents who he had loved dearly. When Henry was eight his parents died in a car crash and therefore he had to live with his guardians in a small English village. It was there that Henry received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, known for its wit and Wisdom, however from the start Henry faced prejudice, especially from Slytherin. For four weeks he heard those despicable students say bad things about him behind his back like "it's not bad enough there are Mudbloods coming here, now we have to deal with foreigners as well." As Henry sat in the courtyard balling his eyes out he heard footsteps approach him from behind. Henry went for his wand in his Robe. "Stay away from me I want to be alone" Henry snapped in a small fit of sobs. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" said a somewhat dreamy voice. "Personally I don't think anyone should be alone even when their sad, it seems awful to be alone. But then again what am I saying? I'm always alone". Henry looked around and right there behind him stood by far the strangest girl he had ever seen. She wore a bright yellow sweater and a pink skirt then went to her knees, but it wasn't that that was weird about her, it was the fact she had a necklace of Butterbeer bottle necks and weird glasses that looked like 3-D Glasses one would wear at a movie theater. In her left hand she had a magazine and in her right a plunger. This wasn't to say she wasn't pretty, as she had long wavy blond hair, but the sight of her made Henry forget he was crying. "Who are you, and why are you… um…. Carrying a plunger?" he asked in a confused voice

"I'm Lovegood, Luna Lovegood" Luna said in her dreamy voice "and this…" she gestured to the Plunger, "… is to take care of the Nargle in the bathroom." Now Henry really was confused and his mind was now swirling with questions like what the hell was a Nargle? "Wait what is a Nargle? And why do you have bottle corks around your neck? And why are you here if the bathrooms are way over there? And…"

"Hush" said Luna as she placed a finger over his lips. "Too many questions at once is very rude you know. Plus I don't even know your name" Henry instantly felt guilty, How was he going to make friends if he was constantly bombarding them with questions? "Sorry" he said, "I'm Rockworm, Henry Rockworm." Luna took off her glasses revealing beautiful Silvery grey Eyes "oh I know you, you're the new kid everyone is talking about, the American." She said in a slightly more excited voice. Henry looked sad again, great another one. "It's actually quite fascinating" she said. "I went to America myself once with my dad so we could find the ever elusive Blimmering Humdinger but no luck." Henry looked in awe at her, who was this girl? He had to know. "What house are you" Asked Henry. Luna giggled. "Silly boy I'm not a house, but I have been sorted into house Ravenclaw if that's what your question." Now that really peaked Henry's interest, she was in the same house as he was. "Hey" Luna said "Doesn't Potions class start in ten minutes?" Henry's eyes grew huge with fear; he was going to be late for his least favorite class, Snape was going to have a field day with him. Luna seemed to notice his distress and asked "Why Don't we go together? That way if you get in trouble I can say I was showing you around the school."

"No" Henry said. "I don't want you in trouble just because of me."

"It's ok it's no trouble at all besides your new and Professor Snape hates new students."

"But I'll feel guilty about you and I just met you and I don't want to…." Before Henry could finish his sentence Luna had grabbed his hand and started dragging him down to where the class was. When they finally reached the room Snape seemed to be waiting for them. "Mr. Rockworm" he drawled "Are you aware that the time zones in America and Britain are different from each other?"

"Yes Professor" Henry Mumbled. "Then I must ask why you are late?" Snape asked.

"It was my fault Professor." Said Luna from behind her new acquaintance. "I was showing him around the school since he was new and we were searching for Wrackspurts and lost track of time." Snape glared daggers through both Henry and Luna. "Five points from each of you, one for being late and the other for filling a new students head with nonsense, rubbish and the product of your mental fathers magazine." With that Snape turned on a heel and went back to teaching the class. Henry decided to sit next to Luna and from that day forth they were the closest of friends.

 **DID YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER, I HOPE SO BECAUSE THERE'S MORE COMING! :) THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE HENRY'S POINT OF VIEW I JUST WORTE THE FIRST CHAPTER THIS WAY BECAUSE I WANTED TO INTRODUCE MY CHARACTER.**


End file.
